malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Smoky
Smoky was an Avowed mage in the Second Company of the Crimson Guard and the trusted confidant of its commander Shimmer. Originally from Cawn,Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, UK PB p.230 he wore coarse brown robes and sandals and was described as being a short, spidery man with wild, kinky black hair and a "rat-thin mustache".Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.10/20/23 His Warren was Telas as he wielded fire, although he admitted to glimpses of Kurald Thyrllan in "moments of inspiration."Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, UK PB p.227 In Return of the Crimson Guard Smoky was with the Guard when they besieged the warlock Shen's fortress atop the Spur in Bael. He joined Greymane's force that broke into the Spur's central staircase and confronted Shen directly with his magic.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book I Chapter I, UK PB p.15 Once in the fortress, he enchanted Kyle's tulwar with an etched symbol of Wind as they searched for the now wounded Shen.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.17 When Shen's death released Father Wind, Smoky attempted to trap him within a circle of fire and failed.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.22-23 He accompanied Shimmer on board the Wanderer to end the Diaspora on Stratem, and then the reunited Guard travelled towards Quon Tali before temporarily becoming trapped in Mael's prison, the Shoals.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, UK PB p.230 During the Guard's invasion of Unta, he was one of the select few Avowed chosen to accompany Skinner and Shimmer into the Malazan Imperial Palace where they found only Mallick Rel.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, UK PB p.293-294 Afterwards, the Guard had to fight their way back to their ships through mobs of citizen militia in a burning city, and Smoky denied any responsibility for the blazes.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, UK PB p.306 At the subsequent Battle of the Plains near Li Heng, Smoky was instrumental in protecting Shimmer's forces after the traitor Skinner withdrew the protection of the Guard's Veils. He came to disregard Skinner's claim that Kyle had murdered Stoop and was grateful to Kyle when he returned to the Guard with K'azz D'Avore in tow, although he sensed something off about their leader.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 3, UK PB p.640-641 Smoky joined Nil, Nether, and Gwynn in a failed attack on Yathengar 'ul Amal to stop the mage's Chaos Rent. During the fighting, Smoky was struck by whirling debris and was decapitated.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 4, UK PB p.650 In Assail Smoky was now one of the Brethren. He appeared before Shimmer after her ship, the Mael's Forebearance, was crushed by a wall of ice. He told her she had the opportunity to decide between life and death. She chose life and woke up.Assail (novel), Chapter 11 Smoky appeared before Shimmer again after she discovered the truth of the Crimson Guard Vow. After consoling her, he once again told her the decision to live was her own. Again she chose life.Assail (novel), Epilogue In Dancer's Lament Using the slightly different spelled name of "Smokey", the future Crimson Guardsman was one of the five city mages of Li Heng. In Kellanved's Reach (Information needed) Notes and references Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Avowed Category:Crimson Guard members Category:Telas mages